


Appealing

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Roddy finds himself in one of Ertegun's, "Who Am I?" t-shirts.





	Appealing

Roddy liked to think as a freelance AI programmer he’d be seen the least  _ bit  _ as a professional. That was not the case with Carole and Tuesday. Or Gus. Especially Gus.

Their latest antics to increase their popularity, one of Gus’s  _ genius  _ plans, resulted in him covered head to toe in juice. Why couldn’t they do a simple advertisement like every other singer? And why did  _ he  _ always have to get the short end of the stick?

.. At least it was better than being tased.

It was a long suffering story he’d rather forget than replay.

Still, it had to happen on the one day he had work with Ertegun. Roddy was in distress about his favorite jacket being soaked and sticky, but laundry had to wait for later. It was bad enough he was going to be late.

So much for always being punctual.

After a quick shower he scurried through his closet until he spotted a, “Who Am I?” shirt. Huh. Ertegun must have left it there after briefly staying with him. It was at least clean and without a second thought Roddy tossed it over his head and rushed out the door. It was a little big for him, but it beats wearing one of his dirty shirts.   


He really shouldn’t put off laundry like that. Then again who was eager to do that chore?

By the time he makes it to Ertegun’s home he’s completely out of breath and nearly twenty minutes late. He already got a call the minute he was late wondering about his whereabouts. Talking while running.. Not the  _ best  _ combo.

When Roddy gets inside he expects Ertegun to giving him one of his famous impatient looks, not really one he was looking forward to.   


“Roddy! There you are, are you..”

Instead, he was greeted with a look of worry.

“I’m so sorry for being late there was a mishap and— um, why are you staring?” Roddy can’t help but squirm under the man’s gaze until it hits him how he must look. Damp hair and one of Ertegun’s t-shirts. He probably looked like a mess.

“Is that  _ my  _ shirt?” Ertegun should make it sound scandalous or like he was offended, but no. He sounds and looks absolutely  _ delighted.   
_

Huh?

“It was the first clean shirt I found. It’s probably unprofessional I’m sorry—“

“You look positively beautiful in it!”  _ Huh?  _ “You should model in them more often! If I knew how well you pulled off the look I would have given you a whole line of my dress wear!”   


Oh no, no, no. What did he get himself into?   


“I-I’m fine with..” Ugh, why did he have to look so thrilled? How can he say no to a face like that? They were both soft for each other, it was both a blessing and a curse depending on the circumstances. “.. with that. It sounds like a great idea. But don’t expect me to always wear a suit!” Those were only for special occasions anyway, at least for him.

“Of course.” Ertegun gives a throaty chuckle, pulling Roddy into a gentle embrace. By now Roddy doesn’t hesitate when he wraps his arms around the man. Though it still makes him get flustered fairly easy.

“D-didn’t think it’d be fitting for work, but glad you took a liking to it.” Roddy gives a weak chuckle and lets his head rest comfortably against the man’s chest.

“You should wear that shirt more often, Roddy. You _are_ the greatest after all.” Ertegun murmurs against his ear which makes Roddy ten times more warm.

They hardly got any work that day and the next time Roddy came to see Ertegun he made sure to wear the baggy boyfriend shirt under his favorite jacket.

As happy as it made Ertegun how could he not?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me just watering the crops (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)
> 
> But seriously I'm so glad other people ship this because wowow I've been shipping this since ep 4 and have been so low key about it so it's great to see that other people are on the same ship too <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
